Holidays at the Masaki's
by MounkeyJames
Summary: What are holiday's like in the Masaki household? Well, confusing. Particularly when the aliens pick to recognize holidays from the wrong country. Like Thanksgiving.
1. Preperations I

One morning Ayeka, heir to the princess to the royal family of Jurai, came down the stairs of the Masaki household to find her younger sister, Sasami already busy at work in the kitchen. She smiled to herself and walked on past.

_Sasami's always so helpful _She thought.

The princess then stopped dead in her tracks. Wait a minute, why was Sasami stuffing some kind of giant earth bird for breakfast...?

She turned back and marched purposefully back into the kitchen. Sasami glanced back and positively beamed at her sister, "Good Morning Ayeka!"

Ayeka looked around at the spread curiously, "Sasami, what is all this...?"

Sasami smiled sweetly, "I'm getting ready for Thanksgiving!"

Ayeka looked curious, "What is this Thanksgiving?"

"It's an earthling holiday where they celebrate the harvest by having a huge feast!" Sasami flexed a muscle still holding a ladle in her other hand, "I'm going to go all out today!"

Ayeka smiled.

Outside the kitchen Tenchi, who had overheard the conversation, scratched his head

_Thanksgiving...?_

Unbeknownst to the alias of the household, Thanksgiving was not a Japanese holiday.

But, well, a feast was a feast, so Thanksgiving they would have!

--

Ta-DA! A lighter-hearted fanfiction then the other ones we've been working on! I started of trying to write a chapter for the Detective Conan/Death Note fanfiction... but I pulled a complete blank -_-U

I was thinking we could do a bunch of holiday related things in this fanfic.

Happy Thanksgiving James!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasami continued her hard work. She had studied the earth holiday as best she could. She would make today perfect for Tenchi and her everybody. It was a family oriented holiday after all. This would be their first Thanksgiving.

Tenchi was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that Sasami didn't realize Thanksgiving was not a Japanese holiday. However, he didn't want to upset the younger girl by telling her othwerwise. It might break her heart and she was trying so hard. He would simply play along in order to keep her happy.

"Now let's see… is it two cups of sugar or three?" Sasami asked herself as she measured out the granules into a cup. Tenchi watched her actions curiously as he peeked around the corner of the kitchen door. Ayeka had left from another exit. Tenchi wandered into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking? Tenchi asked. Sasami was partially startled and the sugar tipped a bit and fell onto the counter. She pouted and set the cup of sugar down to look at Tenchi. Her pout turned into a smile as she clasped her hands together.

"I'm working on the blueberry sauce for our Thanksgiving dinner!" Sasami said happily. Tenchi blinked.

"Blueberry sauce?" Tenchi questioned.

"Is that wrong? I thought it was traditional to have the berry sauce along with the turkey and other foods," Sasami's face fell with her words. Tenchi shook his head and waved his arms about. He wasn't entirely sure if that was right or not, it just sounded odd. Yet! He had to make her believe that they celebrated this holiday.

"No! No! No! You're perfectly fine. I just…didn't expect you to know how to make it," Tenchi said unsurely. Sasami seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to cooking. Tenchi took this as his cue to leave the kitchen.

He scratched his head as he thought more about this blueberry sauce. He didn't think that could be correct. From the vague notions of Thanksgiving he knew, he realized there was some kind of sauce…but no blueberry. What kind was it? Raspberry? No… Blackberry? No… Snozzberry? No…No… Definitely not. Cranberry? Maybe. Huh.

Suddenly during his musings, Tenchi was assaulted. His face rammed forcefully into two perky breasts as a cackle filled the air. Ryoko continued to squeeze the life of Tenchi as she held him close to her. Tenchi desperately attempted to escape. Ryoko received a knock on the head, which caused her to release her precious Tenchi.

"LET GO OF HIM YOU BRUTE!!!" Ayeka yowled. Ryoko appeared murderous as she spun around to face her rival in love. Ayeka stared Ryoko down. Both of their energy began to spark around them. Tenchi started to look panicked.

"Not in the house!" he cried. Both women stopped and turned to look at Tenchi. They considerably relaxed, but still gave each other death glares. Ayeka ran to Tenchi and hugged him. Ryoko clicked her tongue as she watched them.

"Did that horrible woman hurt you?" Ayeka asked as she clung to Tenchi.

"I'm standing right here…_princess_," Ryoko said the title in a bitter tone.

"I'm surprised you even woke up before noon you cow!" Ayeka yelled as her hands dug into Tenchi's back. The young man winced. Ryoko's eyes narrowed and she debated whether or not to blow the head right off the goodie goodie. Although, Tenchi might get in the way of her attack. She'd have to let it go.

"I smelt something good cooking in the kitchen. What's the occasion?" Ryoko asked.

"If you must know, my sister is making food for the earth holiday Thanksgiving," Ayeka said curtly. Ryoko smirked and slinked back over to Tenchi who was trying to scurry away. She got up beside him and placed a finger under his chin and stroked it across seductively.

"Then I'll help cook too for you Tenchi," Ryoko purred. Ayeka was not amused.

"I SHALL TOO!"

* * *

I know this story is a bit late, but it's still good for some amusement. Your turn now Mounkey. Let's try to finish this story in 4 chapters! =D


	3. Preperations II

Ayeka and Ryoko both dawned their respective frilly aprons and walked pointedly into the kitchen. They took their places on either side of Tenchi (who had somehow been dragged into this and could see no escape route), glowered at each other, pulled up their sleeves and set to work with vigor.

It was a kitchen frenzy like no other! Carrots flew this way and that! Ryoko lit her mystery dish on fire! Ayeka made Tenchi taste her dish, which caused him to pass out foaming at the mouth! Washu jumped into the kitchen and declared that Thanksgiving needed more science in it and produced a brand new cooking device that looked like it could be the staple of the Spanish inquisition! Ryoko stole Ayeka's concoction, but Ayeka took Ryoko's ladle, cutting knife, half her radishes, her wasabi, and all her curry and held it hostage! Sasami set the over for 325 degrees! (Luckily however, Tenchi, who had come too, was able to stop her in time and let her know that that the recipe was in Fahrenheit, and that they would need to convert it to Celsius, so the worst was avoided)

Once the kitchen preparation was drawing to a close things were actually looking fairly productive. While Ayeka and Ryoko had in fact managed to destroy about a third of the kitchen they had managed to leave the food that Sasami had prepared out of it. It looked like Thanksgiving was going to happen without a hitch.

And then Mihoshi entered the room.

She sniffed, "Oh~! Sasami something smells delicious~!" She looked like she was positively drooling as she approached the spread. She reached out a hand to grab a bite but Sasami stepped in her way and spread her arms out to stop her.

"Mihoshi wait! This is for Thanksgiving dinner. You can't eat it yet!" She looked very stern.

Ayeka and Ryoko (looking like they had just crawled out of world war 3) both nodded.

Mihoshi looked around the kitchen curiously. Then she put her finger on her chin and looked off into the distance as she tried to remember something, "But... isn't Thanksgiving a strictly American holiday?"

Being the officer assigned to Earth, she had gotten a briefing on this holiday just yesterday.

There was a 'Clang' sound and the group in the kitchen turned to see Sasami standing there wide eyed. The ladle motionless on the ground.

--

Don't really have anything to say today.

-Mounkey


	4. Give Thanks

"Why…why didn't you tell me Tenchi?" Sasami said sadly as tears started coming to her eyes. Mihoshi gasped and covered her mouth. She looked around sheepishly. Ayeka and Washu turned to give the clueless girl a look.

"Oh my! Was I not supposed to say that?" Mihoshi said. Tenchi bit his lip to avoid yelling. There were far too many people in this house. Sometimes he just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He couldn't make everyone happy. Suddenly Tenchi felt arms encircle around him.

"Why the sudden tension in the room?" Ryoko purred into Tenchi's ear.

"LET GO OF TENCHI YOU VILE WITCH!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka screeched as she pulled at Ryoko from behind.

"Will you two quit it?" Tenchi yelled back as he struggled against the fighting girls while clinging to the kitchen counter. A sob broke the noise of the fight as Sasami ran out of the room with tears streaking down her face.

"Meow," Ryo Ohki followed after the young girl.

While Tenchi had seen this occur, there was nothing he could do to escape Ryoko's hold. He was getting kind of angry. There were different reasons to his anger. One was that Mihoshi spoiled Sasami's dream by telling her the truth. Another one was that Ryoko was suffocating him. Lastly was the fact that Ayeka was too worried about the space pirate to even care about her very own sister.

"Ow!" came a yelp from Ryoko as she let go of Tenchi to grab her poor abused head. Washu stood there smugly with a giant paper fan in her hand. Ryoko glared at her _mother_ as the tiny woman waltzed around the room. Ayeka stood to the side giggling behind her hand at Ryoko's misfortune.

"Alright. Now listen here… I've got a plan," Washu said matter-of-factly.

"What about Sasami?" Tenchi asked irritably.

"That's what this plan is exactly for. Now all of you half-wits listen up, because I'm only going to explain this once," Washu said.

"Great…" Ryoko muttered under her breath. Once again the space pirate was smacked in the head.

* * *

Sasami wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Ryo Ohki cuddled up by her side mewling in sympathy. Sasami patted Ryo Ohki. The young girl had calmed down a bit by then. She was just sad that her Thanksgiving idea was ruined. She was surprised that no-one had said anything to her about it.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she questioned aloud.

"Because we all wanted you to be happy…" a voice from behind her answered.

Tenchi stood behind Sasami at a distance. Sasami slowly tried to stand up. Ryo Ohki hopped off of her and bounced to Tenchi. The young man scratched his head with a sloppy smile on his face. Sasami made her way towards him. Once Sasami was standing right in front of Tenchi, she looked up at him.

"You mean it?" Sasami asked in a soft voice.

"Definitely," Tenchi replied. A smile appeared on Sasami's face; and she closed the distance between her and Tenchi by giving him a big hug. Tenchi was glad she was happy again, but it wasn't over just yet. When Sasami released him from her hug, he took her hand, "Come on. I have something to show you,"

"What is it?" Sasami asked curiously.

Tenchi didn't answer her, but simply led her back inside the house. They slowly made their way to the dining room. Sasami's eyes sparkled at what she saw. Everyone was sitting around the table. They all smiled at her as they offered her the seat at the front of the table.

A gorgeous meal was laid out. They have even bothered to make the turkey. It was everything she had read about. She had her family and friends beside her. Sasami ran to the table and sat down. Ayeka set a plate of food in front of her. Tenchi sat down beside Sasami.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" everyone shouted.

After that everyone dug in. It was a very unique Japanese Thanksgiving. Although some of the ideal was the same. All the _family_ was gathered. Stories were shared. Some fights were still had. There was still a bit of laughter. Best of all, there was good food too.

"Oh. I'm so happy" Sasami said with a wide smile, "I can't wait till we celebrate Christmas, that'll even be more exciting!"

"Uh…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\THE END\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That's the end. A cute, short little story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Well Mounkey, that's one story we've managed to wrap up. YAY! =D


End file.
